Kid Supernatural
by elizabethanprincessI
Summary: Another short kid!oneshot, based on the song "When I grow up" from Matilda the musical. :)


Quick disclaimer: I do not own this song! Nor do I own the characters or anything from supernatural, please don't sue me

* * *

_When I grow up_

_I will be tall enough to reach the branches that you need to reach to climb the trees_

_You get to climb when you're grown up_

* * *

"Hiya! You new here?"

Castiel nodded shyly at the older angel.

"I'm Gabriel. Stick with me so you don't get lost," he grinned. After a moment's pause, he nudged him. "So, don't you have a name?"

"Yes, of course."

Another pause.

". . . What is it?" Gabriel finally said, eyes wide with confusion.

"Castiel," he said softly, looking at his feet.

"Okay." Gabriel nodded and smiled. "You're really small, Castiel, don't you trip over that coat?"

The dark haired angel looked down to the hem of his ridiculously large beige trench coat. It trailed along the floor when he walked, and the sleeves almost reached his ankles.

"But when I grow up, I'll be all big," he insisted, "It's going to fit, and I'll be really tall – taller than even big old Uriel!" he stood up on his tiptoes and lifted his chin. He still wasn't _quite _as Gabriel, let alone Uriel.

Gabriel chuckled his ruffled his hair. "That might take a while, Cas."

Castiel frowned and furrowed his brow. "Maybe." He paused for a second before asking, "What's Cas?"

Gabriel laughed again. "It's your name, silly!"

He shook his head. "No, my name's Castiel."

"Well, that's too much to say every time, so I made it shorter. You can call me Gabe if you want to."

"I don't think I want to," he frowned again.

Gabriel laughed even louder this time, throwing his head back. Cas crossed his arms as well as he could in his oversized coat and asked what was so funny. It felt like he was making fun of him. It didn't feel too good.

"Cas, you're a little strange," seeing the child's face fall, tears beginning to well in his eyes – _so he _was_ making fun of him_ – he shook his head and quickly said, "Not in a bad way! I wasn't laughing at you! You're just . . . different. More serious. It's not a bad thing, I promise. And I promise I won't laugh at you ever!"

"Really?" he still seemed a little apprehensive.

Gabriel bent down, hands resting on his knees. "Really. And I'll punch anyone who tries to laugh at you, Cas."

Cas wasn't entirely sure what he meant, but it felt reassuring.

"Okay," he said slowly. "You won't leave me alone, will you Gabriel?"

"Of course not. I'll be with you to see you fit in that coat, Cas. I promise."

* * *

_And when I grow up_

_I will eat sweets every day on the way to work _

_And I will go to bed late every night_

"Dean, you can't eat those now!"

Dean rolled his eyes and exaggeratedly put another of the sweets in his mouth, making sure to lick the sugar off his fingers afterwards.

"Dean! It's bedtime soon!"

"So? Uncle Bobby gave us both some sweets to eat when we want – it's not my fault you ate all yours this morning!"

"Well don't say I didn't warn you when all your teeth fall out." Sam pulled the covers close around himself and flicked off the lamp by his bed.

Sometimes it felt like he was older than Dean was, having to tell him what was wrong and what was right, what they'd been told, and why they had to follow the rules. But really, he thought, that was nothing compared to all the years looking after him he'd done. And it was much more than warning him about getting rotten teeth. It was making dinner – even if it was just a bowl of cereal – it was playing game with him, it was walking him to school, it was all the things John didn't. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_When I grow up_

_I will be strong enough to carry all the heavy things you need to haul_

_Around with you when you're a grown up_

Gabriel was asleep on the sofa.

Cas bit his lip. Gabriel needed to be in bed, but he was on the sofa. He needed to get from the sofa to his bed somehow. But he was asleep. He couldn't walk to bed. Maybe . . .

Maybe Cas could carry him.

He hesitated for a moment.

_Where do you _start?

After a moment's contemplation, he rolled up his unmanageably awkward sleeves and wrapped both of his arms around Gabriel's middle. He pulled with all of his weight (which was not a lot) for a solid ten minutes, and managed to move him about an inch.

He dropped his arms back to his sides, letting the sleeves fall down again while he gave the situation a rethink. He attempted pulling Gabriel's arm, leg, shoulders and feet before deciding that pulling was no good. He switched position to lean over the arm of the sofa and tried to push him from behind. He managed to get him to roll over onto his stomach which felt like a victory in itself, but after that everything felt ten times harder.

After standing completely still and thinking for a while, and idea hit him.

_If I can't get Gabriel to bed, I should get the bed to Gabriel!_

This, Cas felt, was genius.

He ran off to grab the duvet and pillow on Gabriel's bed before racing back, trailing them along the floor as he went.

He lifted the duvet over his sleeping figure, and lifted his head to place the pillow beneath it.

He smiled at his handiwork and realised that _he _needed to be in bed now. But without Gabriel sleeping in the adjacent bed, it didn't seem that appealing.

Without a second thought, he climbed up onto the sofa, and burrowed under the covers until he found Gabriel. Wrapping his arms around his arm, he closed his eyes and sighed softly to himself.

"Goodnight, Gabriel."

* * *

_When I grow up_

_I will be brave enough to fight the monsters that you have to fight beneath the bed_

_Each night to be a grown up_

"Dean?"

"Go to sleep, Sammy."

"B-but Dean-"

"Sammy. Go. To. Sleep. It's late."

"Dean, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

". . . Monsters."

"And where are these monsters, Sam?"

"Under the bed."

"Okay."

And then the light was on, and Sam shakily pulled the covers from his face. Dean was stood above his bed, brandishing a hockey stick.

"Dean . . .?"

"Let's get these stupid monsters," he grinned and began to hum the mission impossible theme under his breath.

"Dean-" Sam smiled a little.

He held the hockey stick like a sword and began to swipe under Sam's bed, making the sound effects as he did so. He grunted with effort and rolled onto his back to look up at Sam, a pained expression on his face.

"I think I got i-"

He yelled out and rolled over with a grunt.

"Shting! Shwoomp!" he muttered under his breath, waving the stick around.

Sam laughed out loud and looked under his bed to see Dean lying on his back, panting. He looked Sam in the eye.

"It was a tough fight," he breathed heavily, "But it's dead."

That night Sam slept better than he had all year.

"Goodnight Dean."


End file.
